


Tambourines, Flutes, and a Rather Bad Idea

by YassHomo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Arguing, Bad Flirting, Bickering, Crushes, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Orchestra, Please Don't Hate Me, Really Fuckin Petty, Really Petty Rivalry, Rivalry, Short, Thomas Flirts to Embarrass Alex, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Violins, Washington is Alex's dad, it isn't mentioned, it works, no i'm serious, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassHomo/pseuds/YassHomo
Summary: Like the vast majority of bad ideas did, it started with Lafayette and a tambourine.





	Tambourines, Flutes, and a Rather Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda cheating on my huge ass chapter fic rn, don't tell ples or else I'll uninvite you to my sleep over and tell my mom on u

Joining the orchestra was not a good idea, and it certainly was not one of his own. In fact, Alex had been rather vocal in his protests and reservations for the entirety of the journey to the music hall, but had been (rudely) firmly ignored by both of his supposed friends.

Like the vast majority of bad ideas did, it started with Lafayette and a tambourine. Naturally, this horrifically developed from a tambourine to the world's most agitating recorder, and then from a recorder to a trumpet. In actuality, Alex wasn't completely sure how Lafayette had made those leaps, but regardless, as soon as he had found out about the school orchestra, he persuaded Hercules to join him with what he insisted was 'magic boyfriend powers' but was probably - more realistically - a batch of homemade pastries.

And when Lafayette and Hercules were on board, so was John, conjuring a clarinet out of thin air, one that Alex knew for a fact he hadn't touched for several years.

So this was the position Alex had been forced in. He would either allow himself to be abandoned by his friends for an hour each week, or grudgingly locate the flute that he got to grade five in before getting bored and giving up.

Regardless of what his decision would be, the next day - after John had signed up - Lafayette showed up with a tubowear box of brownies and a steely look in his eyes. To add to this, Hercules located himself so that he was behind Lafayette, looking at Alex with a deeply imploring expression that reminded Alex uncomfortably of Burr when lending a pencil.

To say it was his choice was an exaggeration.

"It'll be fun." Hercules insisted for what felt like the millionth time, his enthusiasm painfully sincere. He nudged Alex with his shoulder, making swooping gestures with his hands and Alex wasn't entirely sure it was supposed to indicate. "I mean, if anything a chance to make new friends."

"Great, socialization." Alex threw his hands up before remembering that his hands were full and he proceeded to almost hit John in the face. The grip on his flute case tightened before relaxing. In retaliation, John attempted to trip him but failed. Alex ignored his sad attempt. "You know how much I hate people."

John made an affronted noise, crossing his arms. "Literally right here."

Alex casted his indignation off with a casual flick of his hand. "I don't consider you a person."

"Hey, the pair of you." Hercules warned, turning smoothly in his heel, momentarily walking backwards so he could fix them both with a stern look. John inhaled loudly, puffing up his chest as though he was about to argue, but Hercules glared. "I don't give a flying heck about who started it."

This successfully placated John, who gave an amused snort. "Flying heck."

"Flying heck." Alex repeated significantly, which succeeded in Hercules flipping them both off and turning back around to walk properly. The arrival to the music classroom was with far less ceremony than he expected since he was busy complaining the entire journey instead of focusing on where he was going. Unsurprisingly, when faced with the entrance, all three gained an interest in whatever they were holding.

"At least Mercer knows we're joining." John eventually offered, scuffing his heel against the pale floors. Alex supposed John had a point; there would be nothing more embarrassing than trying to join the orchestra only to get kicked out on the first day. "It's a damn shame we're all getting split up. You should've learnt clarinet instead of flute."

"Fuck clarinets." Alex briskly replied. 

"Kinky." Hercules stated, seemingly on autopilot as he was busy carefully propping open the classroom door so that they could inspect the room without being too conspicuous.

Alex scanned the room, noting several familiar faces - including Lafayette, since he was incredibly impatient and had walked ahead since they were 'moments away from being outstripped by a rock.' He gave a slight sigh. "That is a lot of humans."

"Burr plays clarinet?" John asked, tone lightening an octave in surprise. Alex frowned, peering over John's shoulder to find Burr situated in the front row, unengaged with the conversation around him in favor of pressing down on the various parts with a small frown.

Hercules gave a noncommittal hum, shrugging. "Plays is a bit of a compliment. I've heard him practice, and... I mean, he really tries."

"Poor Aaron." Alex said, shaking his head in mock disapproval. To complete the look, he crossed his arms, almost knocking his flute case to the floor. "He did nothing against any of us. Shame on you, Hercules Mulligan."

"Shut up, Alex. The only other person that plays the flute is Angelica." Hercules shifted the door open slightly wider so he could see Angelica, holding her instrument with casually familiar poise. She never really did forgive him for losing her highlighters, a fact often underlined by the way she would glare at him whenever he needed stationary, as though daring him to approach her and see how quickly he would be torn to shreds.

He grimaced. "Oh, shit."

"Ha!" John, the traitor, clapped his hands loudly. "Oh, this is great! Fuckin' suffer!"

Alex rolled his eyes, ignoring John's unsavoury yet unsurprising betrayal in favour of examining the room. His scan didn't last long as he faltered on the person besides Angelica, the space of a seat between them, then glanced sharply at Hercules. "Jefferson plays the violin?"

"Huh?" Hercules frowned, quickly tearing a fond gaze away from Lafayette, glancing at Alex before following hastily his line of sight. There was a pause, before Hercules gave another shrug. "I'm pretty sure it isn't for decoration, so yeah, seems like it."

"I suddenly hate violins and everything to do with them. This already looks like hell." Alex announced, optimistic.

"Preach." John added in a rare display of solidarity.

Hercules frowned, turning to face both of them. Alex would have no doubt that Hercules would have tightly crossed his arms if he wasn't preoccupied with holding open the door. "Are we going to stand out here for an hour, or join in?"

Neither John nor Alex answered, glancing at eachother before remaining in a deeply uncharacteristic silence. Hercules rolled his eyes as though they were acting difficult on purpose, leading the way into the room, and was promptly accosted by a very pleased looking Lafayette. "You made it! I was beginning to worry you got lost."

"I wish." Alex muttered.

Both Lafayette and Hercules glared at him, but neither bothered to spare a retort or rebuttal. "Is Mercer definitely okay with me and drums?"

"Oui, he's fine with it." Lafayette smiled. John and Alex exchanged looks - it seemed, however accidentally, they had been kicked from the conversation. John offered a parting smile that looked more like a grimace before making his way over to the clarinet section, his spare seat on the corner, besides Burr.

Alex glanced between Hercules and Lafayette before deciding that they probably wouldn't notice him sliding away, so he approached Angelica and hoped that she at least pitied him. The expression that crossed her face - one of frustration, and she quickly turned to glare at the wall as though if she didn't look at Alex, he would disappear - didn't particularly seem promising. Regardless, in order to make the hour bearable, he would have to try.

"Hey, Angelica." He greeted.

"Not today, Satan."

Alex paused, before sighing. "Great."

"I don't know why you're smirking, Jefferson." Angelica said, giving Jefferson a knife-sharp look that indicated how greatly she wanted to kick him out of a third story window. "You're worse than he is."

Jefferson's smirk did not relent, even as Alex finally decided to stop pretending he wasn't there and look. If anything, Alex's already somehow agitated attention gave Jefferson additional bravado. Jefferson arched one eyebrow, resting his violin against his stretched legs and drawled, "It's only half one and you're already breaking hearts, Schuyler."

Angelica narrowed her eyes. "I'll break a lot more than your sad excuse of a heart."

"Charming as usual." Jefferson said, completely unfazed by the thinly veiled threat. Alex considered backing away - it didn't seem too late to do so, especially since Mercer hadn't yet arrived - but before Alex could, Angelica addressed him.

"You're sitting next to him." She said, and gestured to the spare seat.

"What?" Alex asked loudly - probably a bit too loudly judging by the dark glower Jefferson sent him in response. He didn't lower his voice. "Why me? It's bad enough I have to put up with him in languages-"

"I know, but I've dealt with him and his violin for two years flat." A wry twitch of the lips, and she picked her flute back up. The final decision was only highlighted when she added, "Tag, you're it."

Alex huffed, though when Angelica's stern expression refused to relent, he caved. Some things he would argue over but even Alex knew how to shut up when he was with a reasonably frustrated Angelica. In regard to the nonverbal war he had just lost, he opted to make a dramatic show of putting his case to the floor and flopping on the chair between Angelica and Jefferson.

Alex continued his long suffering dramatics by assembling his flute with exaggeratedly jerky movements. The only person that seemed even remotely interested in his deeply rooted, completely genuine agony and suffering was the source of it. When Alex glared at him, he was fixed a look of unadulterated derision.

"Flute." Jefferson said, sighing as though Alex's choice of instrument was personally insulting to him. "A crude choice. Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you lack imagination." Alex informed him without missing a beat. He glanced over to Angelica's sheet music, shoulders relaxing from a tense hold he didn't notice he had when he realised that he did, in fact, still know how to play. The piece itself seemed moderate in difficulty. Alex spared Jefferson a look. "I don't blame you, it comes with being a violinist."

"Violins are elegant." Jefferson sniffed, frowning at Alex as though he had just insulted him, his state, and his mother all in one breath. "A flute is a glorified kazoo."

Alex shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. He gasped. "Take that fucking back. A violin is a guitar for cowards."

Jefferson at least had the decency to look offended. However, the jibe seemed to soon loose sting when Jefferson gave a tiny smirk in response.

This was Alex's only warning.

With practiced elegance, he adjusted his violin and proceeded to imitate what could only be described as sharp acrylic nails against an old, chalk-weathered board. He cringed, almost shrinking in on himself as though he was physically trying to put distance between himself and the shrieking. His thoughts thankfully caught up with him, and he reached over to touch the strings and stop Jefferson's torturing.

"Violins require no skill." He snapped, ignoring Jefferson's smug expression at a perceived victory. He turned to face the front, back straight and eyes directed to the front, quickly practicing a scale.

"They require concentration and flexibility." Jefferson retorted, copying his scale easily. Alex turned to glare at him. Of course Jefferson would make this into a damn competition. He decided to settle his flute down for a second, crossing his arms.

"I'm plenty flexible."

This received a very weird look off of Angelica, who finally decided to intercept the conversation. "Okay, what the fuck?"

"Hamilton was telling me how flexible he is." Jefferson shrugged, causal, and the accidental insinuation that Alex had started caused deeply unwanted heat to rush to his face. He scowled, already regretting deciding to follow after his friends.

"Do that after school." Angelica slowly replied, still glancing between them.

This, at least, caused Jefferson to look slightly embarrassed, though this did not even remotely deter him from smirking and glancing suggestively at Alex before turning back to his violin. Alex felt part of his soul leave him and he grimaced. "I will whack you over the head with your stupid violin."

"Another reason why the violin is superior." Jefferson muttered under his breath, loud enough for Alex to hear but quiet enough that there was a chance Angelica couldn't pick up on it. "It's a better weapon."

Alex narrowed his eyes, a second away from a retort but Jefferson was saved by Mercer's entry into the classroom and a hush soon fell. Alex, however, wouldn't let Jefferson get away with his bullshit that easily and kicked him. Jefferson rewarded him with a deeply scandalized look.

Alex quickly scanned the crowd when Mercer commenced what was probably the customary introduction for the start of orchestra - fucking hell, Alex had joined an orchestra - and made eye contact with John. Soundlessly, he mimed shooting himself. John replied with the very convincing art of stabbing his heart with his clarinet.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex noted what could only be described as an amber rock being scraped across a violin bow. For a second or so, he ignored it, focusing on what Mercer was saying before tuning it out; he was focusing on individual groups, starting with brass. He sighed, soon giving in to his curiosity. Alex nudged Jefferson for his attention, before gesturing at the rock. "What's that?"

Jefferson didn't falter. "The tears of my enemy."

"I don't remember crying." Alex retorted, looking expectantly at Jefferson. To provoke a reaction, he reached out, intent on touching the violin bow and almost laughing when Jefferson recoiled as though he had been physically struck.

"My life revolves outside of you, Hamilton." He snapped, shifting so that his bow was completely out of reach. Alex rolled his eyes at the defensive posture, leaning forward slightly.

"Madison, what is that?" Alex questioned loudly. Madison automatically went to answer, lowering his viola, but appeared to be non-verbally warned off by Jefferson. This meant that he was left looking like a rather befuddled goldfish.

"Don't bring James into this." Jefferson muttered, focusing on the bow with such sharp focus Alex was surprised he bothered to reply to Alex. With a heavy sigh, he added as an afterthought, "It's violin rosin."

Alex attempted to disguise how surprised he was from getting an honest answer. "Was that really so difficult?"

"When it comes to matters involving you?" Jefferson asked, giving him a saccharin smile which Alex grimaced at, feeling vaguley insulted. "Without a doubt."

A loud, dramatic exhale interrupted Alex's retort. Angelica had her hands on her hips, which was a strange appearance considering she was sitting down, with her lips thinned. "The pair of you, shut up, I'm trying to focus. You're arguing like an old married couple."

"What can I say?" Jefferson drawled lazily, smirking, and leaned further back. "Opposites attract."

Alex blinked, caught off guard for a second or so before being able to recover. "My foot is attracted to your ass."

Angelica snorted. Jefferson's lips quirked up a tiny bit before his expression flattened into something far more lamenting. He rested his violin against his shoulder, which Alex had somehow already conditioned himself to associate with pain. Instead, though, Jefferson opted for a slow, mournful tune that probably wasn't out of place in a horribly clichéd rom-com breakup.

"I will steal your precious rosin." Alex groused.

"Do it." Jefferson shrugged, lowering his violin into a more relaxed state. He gave Alex's flute a significant glance before looking back at Alex with one eyebrow raised. "See how quickly your case disappears."

Alex glared. He turned pointedly back to the provided sheet music, lifing his flute back up to his lips. There was a time and a place for swearing at Jefferson, but when a teacher was inches away, correcting a violinist that Alex couldn't recognise, he decided that silence was the best answer.

Jefferson huffed, taking his dismissal with a frustrated glare that Alex could feel despite having his back partially facing him. Mercer didn't even bother to check and see if Jefferson's playing was in check - as if the bastard needed more of an ego boost - though he did hesitate besides Alex and Angelica.

Alex decided to dramatically display the fact that he actually knew what he was doing, adding in a handful of admittedly obnoxious trills that gained an amused yet unimpressed look from Angelica. As soon as Mercer had left to assist the final group - or, the two percussionists huddled in the corner (Hercules included) - Angelica called him out on it. "Showing off, Alex?"

"It's only showing off if it's on purpose." Alex replied with the tiny traces of a smirk. This caused Angelica to roll her eyes.

"Schuyler, do you know any places to hide the body?" Jefferson frowned, lifting his voice to sound as innocent but he only succeeded in the opposite. Alex glared, but Jefferson acted completely unperturbed, offering Alex a fake smile.

"I know two places." She said, glancing between them. Alex huffed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Suddenly, Angelica's posture stiffened, eyes focused at the front. Alex followed her lead, discovering that Mercer had finished with the drummers and was now standing in the center of the room.

"To those who are new, follow the lead of those next to you." His eyes glanced between John, Hercules and Alex, before he addressed the entire class. "On the count of three."

Alex didn't expect the hour to go as well as it did. During the actual work, Jefferson kept himself scarce, concentrating on his instrument. It was a sharp change from his usual persistence to wind Alex up as much as possible inside of lessons that he couldn't help but feel slightly knocked off balance. Regardless, he focused on the work and the music that was played by all involved sounded surprisingly decent.

After the hour was up, when Alex had finished packing away his flute and spared a comment at how overly delicate Jefferson was treating his violin, he met with John outside.

"How'd your date with the devil go?" John asked in lieu of greeting.

"Very funny." He deadpanned, rolling his eyes. John grinned broadly, evidently very proud of himself. "He has a very unhealthy obsession with rosin."

"Tell me about it." John said. "Burr keeps on making these depressing noot noises 'cause his reed is broken."

Alex huffed a small laugh. "At least Burr doesn't have a violin."

John shuddered theatrically. The conversation eased into a familiar silence, in which they both waited for Lafayette and Hercules to join them. The wait lasted for a minute or so before the pair finally rejoined them, Hercules with his arm casually draped across Lafayette's shoulder. "So, how did you two find it?"

"Fine." John and Alex said in unison before glancing at eachother in surprise. Lafayette smiled brightly, clasping his hands together with a small clap.

"Up for round two?" Lafayette asked.

"I guess." Alex shrugged, not particularly for or against it. If anything, it was a way to spend an hour without getting into trouble or wondering what he was missing out. And, if he was able to annoy Jefferson in the duration of it as well as inside of lessons, then that was an additional bonus.

 

*

 

At least, he would usually be able to annoy Jefferson, but he seemed rather content to ignore Alex's existence completely.

 

*

 

"Jefferson." Alex hissed, throwing a pencil down the table so that it landed on his book. At this, Jefferson finally bothered to spare him some attention, picking the pencil up with no small amount of disdain and promptly dropping it from the table. Alex narrowed his eyes.

Besides him, John frowned. "Alex, you're being transparent."

"No, I'm not." He muttered, defensive, crossing his arms. He turned back, glaring at his language book. "I kinda need my pencil."

Hercules turned around, tapping his fingers against his and Lafayette's shared table. He appeared less than sympathetic. "You should've thought about that before you threw it at him."

"Oh, mon dieu, give poor Alex a break." Lafayette chided, joining the conversation with a grin. With exaggerated coyness, he nudged Hercules with his shoulder. "Do you remember how insufferable I was, trying to get your attention?"

"What are you implying?" Alex asked sharply, knowing full well what was being implied. Lafayette looked as though he was about to answer - and the way his entire expression lit up meant that Alex probably wouldn't like it - but he was quickly dissuaded by Hercules's firm glance. Despite the lack of answer, he still felt as though he had lost. "I'm not insufferable. Or trying to get Jefferson's attention."

"Of course." Lafayette agreed hastily, probably too quickly. "You speak Spanish, non? Help me with my work, and I'll help you with yours."

Alex readily agreed, even if it was just to divert the attention away from him. If pushed, neither Lafayette nor Alex needed help from eachother, since Spanish and French were very similar. John almost immediately copied off from Alex's freshly Lafayette-approved work, and Alex let him.

The second time they arrived at the orchestra - a week after the first initial meeting - Alex decided to dramatically complain by the closed door whilst John was smothering his laughter against his hand.

"I mean," Alex continued, unperturbed by Hercules huffing in amusement. "It isn't as though this is the only place we can go to for an hour."

"The library doesn't allow food." John pointed out, shrugging. "Anywhere that I can't eat is an official no-go in my book."

"John, you're my best friend, you're supposed to be on my side." Alex said, frowning at John who, unsurprisingly, looked completely unrepentant. He adjusted his flute case, glancing in the room. Both Jefferson and Lafayette were already there, talking - at least, Lafayette was talking with short, cheerful gestures and Jefferson was paying some semblance of attention.

"We should go in there." Hercules said and proceeded to not move.

"Reluctant?" Alex asked.

Hercules didn't attempt or bother to deny it, raising his shoulder in a half-shrug, and answered with, "I don't really like the fact that the only other drummer is Charles Lee."

Both John and Alex grimaced. There was a pause in which the three exchanged looks - the only person who hadn't said anything negative about going back was John. So, John dramatically announced that he was now the leader and said, "Let's go, my humble followers."

After his words, they paused for a few more seconds, both in disappointment at John's declaration and reluctance to head back. Then, Hercules sighed, leading the way in whilst tapping his drumsticks against his thigh and ignoring John's protest since 'he was the leader'. When Lafayette noticed them, he grinned, beckoning them over.

Great.

At least Jefferson seem equally happy, eyes narrowing at Lafayette before smoothing into something completely impassive. Alex almost took a backstep since this was unusual. He ignored Lafayette's terribly sentimental and loud reunion with Hercules (Alex was seventy percent sure the pair acted extra dramatic just to annoy him and John), and in lieu of greeting, he scowled at Jefferson. "Great, you're here."

Jefferson quirked an eyebrow, glancing at Lafayette and Hercules, before he smirked. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

"We were just talking about you, Alex!" Lafayette said cheerfully, practically bouncing on the balls of his heels. Sharply, Alex glanced at Jefferson, only to see that Jefferson looked as unimpressed as Alex felt. Characteristically unsubtle, John slipped away from the conversation, joining Burr in the clarinet section and reinforced the notion that John was, in fact, the worst traitor Alex had ever met.

"I don't blame you, I'm amazing." Alex replied, causing a rather auditable scoff from Jefferson. Biting back a grin, he played to Jefferson's obvious derision. "Hey, I'm amazing and a talented musician. We all agree that the best instrument-"

"Hamilton." Jefferson warned, probably guessing where this was going.

"-is flute-" Alex continued, unfazed.

"Hamilton, shut up." Jefferson interrupted again. Provoking Jefferson was probably one of the easiest things to do, and the grin he was holding back finally won.

"-and violins require no skill."

"Prove it." Jefferson said lightly. Alex frowned, taken aback. Jefferson, sensing that he had gained some sort of victory over Alex, continued. "You keep on bitching about violins, and all I did was insult your flute once."

"You did it more than once." Alex retorted. Jefferson rolled his eyes, as though Alex was the one acting difficult. Without a word, he led the way, walking back to where Alex could see his violin was rested. Alex glanced at Lafayette and Hercules, grimacing at their matching expressions - far too smug - before following after Jefferson.

"Right. Pick the bow up." Jefferson instructed. Alex hesitated for a brief second, setting his flute down. Granted, Jefferson was an asshole, but that didn't mean that Alex was willing to cause damage to his violin. After all, the violin itself had done nothing against him. With caution that Alex tried to describe as more dignified than laughable, he did as was instructed. Jefferson sighed. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Picking up a bow?" Alex grimaced at how it sounded - half a question, as though he was looking for approval.

"No, you're trying to throttle a bow. Look, just - urgh." Jefferson genuinely sounded pained, which caused Alex to smile a bit. "If you're going to piss me off with my own violin, do it properly."

"Okay, okay, I've got it, damn." Alex adjusted the grip, glancing to the left to mirror how Madison was holding his bow, and Jefferson sighed. "Don't sigh at me just because I'm so cool."

"You're not even holding the violin properly." Jefferson lamented, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will fuck up your tuning." Alex threatened, though they both know he wouldn't. He placed the violin so it was resting on his shoulder and shot Jefferson a glare. "Happy?"

"No. Just-" Jefferson cut himself off with a sigh. "Right. Stand still."

"You don't tell me what to do." Alex automatically retorted, mostly out of habit, but regardless he stilled. The violin was awkward to hold but he refused to show discomfort.

Jefferson frowned at him. "Is everything an argument with you?"

"No."

"Uh-huh." For some reason beyond Alex, Jefferson didn't seem entirely convinced. He focused on the violin, occasionally making adjustments to Alex's posture, though he still didn't seem entirely satisfied with the end result.

"Really, I didn't expect-," Alex cut himself off as soon as Jefferson's hand rested against his own. He froze, eyes pinpointing the contact. Jefferson noted his surprise, continuing to adjust his hand's placement on the neck of the violin. He could practically hear the remark he would get in response. He cleared his throat, willing away the rising heat that undoubtedly colored his face. "Shut up, I just - didn't expect that."

"Just keep still and adjust to the position." Jefferson smoothly ignored his embarrassment, acting as though it was normal. Jefferson's hand was warm against his own, though not uncomfortably so. Due to Jefferson being an asshole, he added, "The great Alexander Hamilton, for once silent."

Alex scowled. "Je-"

"I'm joking, damn." Jefferson threw his hands up, feigning placation. He looked entirely too pleased with himself, actually going so far as to smirk when Alex glared. Alex probably shouldn't have been as surprised as he was.

"You're not funny."

"Neither are you."

"I'm hysterical."

This only earned a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, hysterically awful."

"Don't talk to me ever again." Alex replied. Almost experimentally, he moved the bow across the first string, only to have his right hand be immediately corrected by Jefferson's. 

"Lighter." Jefferson muttered, focusing on Alex's methods instead of what was probably a very bad attempt. He nodded in approval when Alex successfully dragged the bow across the strings without sounding like a depressed bumblebee. To add to the shock that Jefferson wasn't mocking him, he even spared the brief compliment of, "It sounds less like you're trying to kill everyone."

"A violin is like a lawsuit." Alex decided, handing the instrument back to Jefferson and smiling slightly when he cringed at what was probably an improper grip. "Everyone's happy when the case is closed."

"Truly, you wound my honor." Jefferson drawled as soon as the violin was secured. Alex took the time to glance around the room, immensely relieved that, though Mercer had already arrived, students were still trailing in.

Alex drew his attention back to Jefferson and asked innocently, "What honor?"

"Oh, aren't you clever today." Jefferson mused. Alex rolled his eyes, putting his flute together with quick, precise motions. Jefferson watched this movement with vague curiosity but made no comment.

He stayed silent, watching what Alex was doing until Angelica arrived. This promptly caused his gaze to snap to the front and remain there until the hour passed. Alex wasn't sure if it said more about Jefferson, who was able to change his focus so effectively and soon become distant to any attempted interaction, or Alex, who was acutely aware of his presence the entire time, but felt he was put slightly off-kilter at the silence between them.

He found himself complaining to an amused Lafayette, a less than sympathetic Hercules, and a rather overtly unlistening John. He wasn't entirely sure what he was complaining about - at this point, it was probably about Jefferson in general - but he made sure to sound as serious as possible, despite being privately bewildered.

Hercules waited for a gap between his admittedly confused tirade and unfortunate need to breathe, offering, "I think you should calling him Jefferson. Only you and John call people you say you don't like by their last names, it's fucking weird."

Alex blinked, thrown by the unexpected comment before he hastened to recover. "There are like, three people called Thomas in our grade. How will you know who I'm talking about?"

"Alex, Thomas Jefferson is the only person you talk about on a very regular basis." Hercules looked vaguely pained as he said this, expression pinched. "Besides, John isn't exactly a rare name, and we have no trouble with that."

This abruptly jolted John towards actively participating in the discussion. "I heard my name. Why did I hear my name?"

Alex ignored him. "We call Lafayette by his last name."

This caused Lafayette to snort. "Oui, because Gilbert is a terrible name."

Hercules evidently disagreed, and judging by the expression he wore, he was going to say something unbearably saccharine, so Alex quickly interrupted by asking, "You're on his side?"

"I'm his boyfriend, you shouldn't expect any different." Lafayette shrugged. "Maybe if you speak to Thomas, he'll be on your side."

"Fine, whatever." Alex said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Lafayette grinned brightly, happy with his apparent victory. The only person that seemed remotely sympathetic was John, and even then, he was quietly laughing to himself. With exaggerated care, he stated "I'll call that bastard Thomas."

"You're so romantic." Hercules deadpanned. Alex whipped around to shoot him a glare, but the effect was completely lost on Hercules, who only found Alex's suffering to be a source of amusement.

 

*

 

Much to Alex's chagrin, Jefferson continued to ignore him inside of their mutual lessons.

 

*

 

The week passed with little interest, asides from the fact that John had officially made it a habit to start frustrating Burr as much as he could inside and outside of lessons. Alex found this development quite humorous. Hercules and Burr did not.

"Great." Hercules had groused. "I have two friends with the emotional maturity of toddlers."

Both Alex and John objected at the same time, which meant that the only distinguishable thing that Hercules would be able to hear was sheer indigance. Alex, because he was very emotionally mature, proceeded to attack Hercules by writing curse words on the back of his hands and arms. John, however, seemed more offended that he had been compared to Alex.

By the time a full seven days had passed and orchestra was due for attending, Alex was loath to admit that he was looking forward to it. Judging by the way John was bouncing on his heels in barely contanined impatience, Alex wasn't the only one.

Alex wondered loudly if his life was now sad.

John helpfully informed him that his life had always been sad, and the fact that he had joined an orchestra was irrelevant.

Surprisingly, he had arrived before Jefferson but judging by the fact that Lafayette seemed to be setting up his sheet music, a few seconds after his arrival. The usual horribly dramatic exchange of Lafayette and Hercules being reunited after what seemed like decades but was realistically two hours took place, and Alex was now certain they did this to make all spectators deeply uncomfortable.

John grimaced, sending Alex a slight wave before settling by his usual place. Alex followed his lead, fitting the sections of his flute together before choosing to quickly practice the second section of the chosen song. Every so often, he would glance up at the door and by the fifth time he caught himself and sharply directed his attention back to what he was doing.

After roughly ten seconds or so, his resolve cracked, and he glanced up to the door. Even if Alex felt spectacularly stupid for constantly checking, he continued to do so, until Jefferson finally bothered to walk in, Madison at his heels.

Instead of pausing to talk to Lafayette as he usually did, he quickly glanced at Alex, and, seemingly noting his arrival, decided to head over. Alex wasn't particularly sure what to make of this, or the fact that some part of him felt pleased at the obvious attention.

"Thomas." Alex greeted, his voice flat and impassive despite the fact that him using Jefferson's first name was unheard of. As expected, Jefferson faltered, frowning at Alex as though he had just told a perplexing riddle. "I see you've decided to make everyone suffer with your presence today."

"Alexander." Jefferson replied, delicately pronouncing the syllables in a manner that was both strangely genuine and deeply mocking. "I see you've finally learnt how to pronounce my first name."

"Why do you keep on ignoring me during lessons?" Alex asked, changing the subject primarily due to the fact that he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Unlike you, I enjoy respecting our wonderful education system." At Alex's scoff, Jefferson shrugged, lips quirking up a bit. "Maybe not wonderful. Probably the opposite."

"You're not answering me."

"He doesn't actually ignore you, he just likes to pretend he isn't interested." Madison interjected helpfully. Alex raised an eyebrow. He was able to find at least a fraction of honesty in Madison's answer as Jefferson looked as though he wanted to walk out the room without a second glance whilst simultaneously scolding Madison.

"Thank you, James." Jefferson said, glaring at him.

Madison seemed immune to sarcasm. "It's because he-"

"Wow, would you look at the time, it's everyone-should-shut-up o'clock." Jefferson interrupted loudly, glancing at his wrist. Madison seemed rather pleased with himself, smiling even as Jefferson tried to stare him down.

"I don't think that's a real time." Alex said slowly.

"It is now." Jefferson retorted, picking up his violin and focusing on the sheet of music in front of him with a close precision. Alex continued to watch him, regarding his expression carefully.

"Are you blushing?" He questioned. This caused the slight color in Jefferson's cheeks to darken significantly, and he scowled, not answering. Alex sat straighter, an odd emotion stirring in his chest. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not." He tersely replied.

"He is." Madison added.

"I think you are." Alex stated.

"Alex, quit making your boyfriend awkward." Angelica promptly joined the conversation. Alex, unfortunately, had completely forgotten about her presence and proceeded to make an undignified yelp, almost dropping his flute.

This combatted some of Jefferson's embarrassment, and a trace of a smirk curled up on his lips. Alex scowled at Angelica, crossing his arms. "I'm not making him awkward."

For some reason, Jefferson's smirk broadened and Angelica gave a snort of laughter. Madison, however, looked as though the entire world was testing his patience. Before he could ask what had happened, Mercer announced his presence at the front. This promptly closed all conversations, though Alex could still feel how smug Jefferson was.

Several minutes later - roughly half an hour - it finally clicked and he hissed, "We don't go out."

"Alex is right." Thomas agreed, keeping his voice lowered so only the small group of four could hear. "We detest the outside world. An indoors life is far more preferable."

Madison covered his laugh with a cough. Alex huffed, indignant, causing the note he was supposed to be holding to come out as sharp and quick. During a rest in the flutes section, he kicked Jefferson's leg. "You are not helping."

"You shouldn't sound so surprised." Jefferson retorted, nudging Alex in response. Grudgingly, Alex was slightly impressed at the fact that Jefferson was both able to follow a conversation with Alex and continue to follow the sheet music without mistakes.

"You are genuinely the worst." Alex muttered. Jefferson gave a noncommittal hum in response, evidently uncaring. Alex narrowed his eyes. "I want a divorce."

Angelica's flute made a loud, sharp noise that quickly drew a few of the surrounding students attention. Instead of appearing remotely guilty, she glared at Alex, thus directing the eyes to him. Alex scowled in response, meeting the looks without wavering. Flatly, Jefferson added, "But Alex, I swear I can change."

"I have had it up to here with your bullshit." Alex retorted, lowering his voice so he could sound as serious as possible. Alex made eye contact and said, "Don't think I don't see the way you look at Burr."

This rewarded Alex with a genuine grin from Jefferson. It waa quickly supressed as Jefferson attempted to look mournful. "I can't help it. He's so damn hot."

"I know." Alex easily agreed. "Which is why I'm leaving you for him."

"Love never lasts." Jefferson sighed, feigning disappointment. A comfortable pause settled between them before the sheer strangeness of the situation caught up with Alex and he muffled a laugh. "I'm not signing the divorce papers, just so you know."

Alex ignored him in response, drawing his attention back to the task in front of him. Somehow, the conversation had remained undetected by the majority of peers, so Alex didn't have to worry about awkward explanations or avoiding certain people.

 

*

 

After Madison had informed Alex that he was, in fact, not being ignored, Thomas had decided that the best course of action was to resume being the world's most irritating asshole. The issue was that now Thomas frequently incorporated the words husband and divorce in his act.

Occasionally, Alex would choose to play along. It was better than acting defensive, which was almost an invitation for Thomas to mock him further. However, more often than not, Alex would pretend that Thomas didn't exist. He wasn't as good at ignoring others as Thomas was, often breaking to send a sharp comment.

He wondered if this entire thing was very fucking weird, because despite the fact that both he and Thomas had announced that they were not-boyfriends (or not-husbands, depending on Thomas's mood), Alex hardly felt strange or insulted that everyone merely accepted it without question.

He knew better than to go to Lafayette for advice but this didn't actually stop him. Lafayette, naturally, was delighted at being included, and was rather vocal in his support of the situation. Hercules and John repeated variations of Lafayette's approval, which was how he found himself aporoaching all three Schuyler sisters for a different result.

It was intimidating, to say the least. He first glanced at Eliza, hoping that she would instigate some sort of sympathy before finding that he would have no such luck. Alex cleared his throat. "So."

Looks were exchanged.

Eliza finally seemed to take pity on him. She offered a smile, quickly glancing at Angelica before turning back to Alex. "What's going on?"

"Well, it's to do with me and - um, Jefferson." Alex began cautiously. Angelica huffed, and Alex could have sworn that a small sum of money was gingerly exchanged between her and Peggy. The action was discreetly executed but still threw him and it took Peggy's prompting to finally get back on track. "Right. Well. I'm not entirely sure what's going on."

"You aren't dating?" Peggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex grimaced. He wringed his hands together, scuffing the heel of his shoe against the floor. Maybe having this discussion during lunch break, in the middle of a busy cafeteria with increasingly unimpressed Schuylers wasn't the best course of action. "We are - I mean, we aren't, not technically, but he keeps on saying we're married and I don't exactly disagree, so..."

Eliza's expression seemed pinched. "Yes or no?"

"No." Alex said.

A moment of pause occured in which Alex questioned if he had said the right thing. Judging by the twin expressions of doubt from Angelica and Peggy - and Eliza's expression of understanding - it didn't matter what he had answered with, as they had all reached the same conclusion as his best friends had.

"Not yet." Peggy added solemnly. Alex tried not to let some of his frustration show. Peggy rolled her eyes when Alex was evidently unsuccessful. "Look, you basically already date. How much would it change?"

"Other stuff would happen." Alex replied defensively before feeling a strong wave of heat attack his face. Angelica looked at him, eyes not leaving his face, so he lowered his voice. "Like... holding hands."

Angelica hummed thoughtfully. "Do you want to hold Thomas's hand?"

"Um, no." Alex said, crossing his arms. He cleared his throat. The feeling of Thomas's hand against his - even when he was adjusting Alex's position - had been permanently engrained into his memory. This caused more color to rise to his face. "There's no chance whatsoever. Nope. None. Never going to happen."

Eliza looked rather sorry for him. "That's a yes, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Alex said slowly. He paused, before inwardly groaning and promptly announced, "Oh, fuck, I'm going to have to tell him."

At this, even Angelica seemed sympathetic. She winced slightly, carefully asking, "Do you at least have a plan?"

"No." Alex expressed this as firmly as possible. Alex considered ignoring it, and pretending it didn't exist - but that would be useless. Running away from things wasn't really his style, and this, unfortunately, was no exception. "I don't really think things through."

"No kidding." Peggy said, pointedly raising her eyebrows. Alex grimaced, but before he could ask for advice, Peggy interrupted, "I'm not giving specific advice, since I'm not you or Thomas. I'm just going to say that you should be direct and honest."

"Forgive me for being unenthusiastic." Alex said. He glanced up at the ceiling before realising that it looked like he was theatrically asking for divine intervention, so he looked back. "It'll just be more ammunition for Thomas when I fail."

Another look between the Schuyler sisters, focused on Eliza. She frowned at him. "Do you honestly think he would do that?"

"No, and that's the worst part. Hell, he'd be the type to awkwardly friendzone me." Alex grimaced at the thought. Despite his courage and determination, rejection would always be an alarming prospect.

"You don't have to do this." Peggy offered. "You could just ignore it and hope it goes away by itself. That's what I do, and it works most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Alex asked.

"Nothing is one hundred percent." She shrugged. The following silence that settled between the four was stifling and Alex made no move to break it. He was frowning - there had to be a way where he could still maintain his dignity and pride without being too vulnerable.

It finally clicked.

"I have an idea." Alex said.

 

  
*

 

It wasn't a good idea, but by the time Alex had realised that, it was far too late.

 

*

 

  
"You should've told us." Hercules repeated for what felt like the tenth time, eyebrows trying their damndest to jump off his forehead and reach the ceiling. Alex groaned, burrying his face with his hands, willing the ground to suddenly collapse and allow him to disappear.

"I am so fucked." Alex, too, repeated what he had said beforehand. "So very fucked."

"It could be worse." John offered. This was the first time he had spoken after Alex had dragged him and Hercules into their library, explained how badly he had fucked up, and then flopped on the seats, wishing death to come and find him. "You could've said you wanted to have his babies."

John might have a point, but Alex was busy dying inside to notice. Hercules was soon able to snap Alex out of his aggrieved daze by announcing, "You do know that he's going to try and look for you, right?"

Alex paused. "No, he isn't."

"Um, I'm like ten percent sure he's looking for you." John informed him, both he and Hercules staring at the same place. Alex blanched, spinning to face where they were looking before immediately regretting it. John solemnly asked, "Do you want me to hit the fire alarm?"

"Don't, you'll get arrested." Alex muttered. "Oh, shit, he's coming this way."

Hercules sighed. "Plan B, John?"

"Plan B." John confirmed grimly. Before Alex could ask what they were meaning, John and Hercules immediately scrambled upright, lunging for their bags and promptly scrabbling for the exits. Alex blinked, staring dumbly after them, then hastening to follow suite.

"Alex." Thomas greeted, raising an eyebrow.

Alex felt part of himself die. He cleared his throat, clutching his bag close to his chest, response late and hesitant. "Hi! Wow, I did not see you there. I'm shocked, truly. I wonder what brought you here."

Belatedly, Alex realised that this had given Thomas an opening to persue the issue that he was hoping to avoid and pretend that it never happened. Thomas's expression was agonizingly unreadable. "You gave Lafayette a note five pages long insulting me and then, at the last line, basically asked me out."

Alex crossed his arms tight against his chest, adrenalin suddenly builing to program three conditioned responses - fight, flight, freeze. Alex wasn't entirely sure which one would happen, so whilst he still had a grip on his sanity, he asked, "Problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem." Thomas expressed, sounding so pissed, and Alex was barely able to stop himself from taking a step back. "Why didn't you tell me face-to-face instead of writing?"

Alex had no response to this, and it must have shown on his face, because Thomas didn't pause to allow him to answer. "And why did Lafayette bring it, of all people?"

"Well." Alex inwardly flinched.

Thomas didn't pause to listen to what was goimg to be the world's worst answer. "The answer is fucking yes, you asshole. You couldn't have waited one week, huh? I had a plan, and then you ruined it for one of the most impulsive things I've ever seen you do."

"Hey!" Alex did his best to look offended, but currently he was reeling, completely bewildered. He defensively added, "I tried my best."

"There was going to be glitter, Alex!" Thomas mourned. At Alex's evidently sceptical expression, he huffed. "Well, you'll never know now, will you?"

Alex was able to ignore the lead into an argument, focusing on trying to get the facts. Slowly, he asked, "So you'll go out with me."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Alex briefly wondered if Thomas was concussed. He glanced behind him, as if to ask if anyone else was hearing what he was. He frowned at Thomas. "Me?"

"I know, I'm as surprised as you are." Thomas's expression softened slightly and the corners of his lips lifted into a smile.

Alex glanced down, before back up, scuffing the heel of his shoe against the library carpet. He tried to cast his awkwardness off as subtly as possible. "I could've sworn you had a love affair with your violin."

Thomas looked supremely unimpressed. "Leave my violin out of your stupidity."

**Author's Note:**

> Idek i tried hard okay like I'm a queer ass single spinstress with 10 imaginary cats. Sorry for this trash


End file.
